


Makeup Star

by Ikana (Ikana_Trash)



Series: Vocaloid One shots [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: Chika is a Makeup artist For A Famous Singer, by the name of Miriam.





	Makeup Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in like, Three Hours, So yeah...

The crowd Was yelling and Shouting her Name. They were Chanting it,Over and Over. They were exited and Wanted the Performance to begin. Miriam took a deep breath in and Took a step forward onto the stage. Then another,and another. The Crowd shouted As they saw her and She could feel the Butterflies in her Stomach Rise more and more. No matter how many times she Was on Stage,The hundreds of people always seemed to scare her. The lighting Technician Flashed the Lights and It was Quiet. Miriam Pointed to the Ceiling and the Crowd Shouted. The lights went out,And music began to play. 

Nearly two Hours and nonstop Singing Passed When Miriam Finally Stepped off and into the back stage. Her Crew ushered her into the Makeup room where She was able to get away from the Chaos. In the room waiting for her was none other than Her own Make up Artist, Chika. Chika simply Smiled and Patted a Chair for Miriam to Sit down.   
"Crazy as always,Yeah?" Chika Questioned as she began to run her fingers through Miriam's Delicate Gray Hair.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way!" She commented, as the two went Quiet again. Chika continued to undo Miriam's makeup in silence and by the Time She Finished,Miriam Was smiling Again, "As always,You're Amazing at what you do,My Pink-Bun!" She joked,Giving Chika a Playful Nudge. Chika Chuckled and Returned the Favour,Nudging Miriam Back.  
" yeah yeah yeah,Whatever. And you're an Old Lady" She responded,  
"Hah! Is that the best you could come up with? 'Old Lady'? Must I remind you that you are,In fact older than me?" Miriam retorted. Chika Fell back into her own chair and nodded her Head,  
"Touché" She Muttered,Picking up her Phone from the Counter, "Come Here,Lets take a Photo!" Chika Called. Miriam Shot up and Ran to Chika's Side for a Selfie or Two. After what could have been Five minutes or an Hour,They were interrupted by a knock on the Door.  
"Miss Stock,It's Time to Leave the Venue!" A voice from beyond the Door called.  
"Coming Leon!" She called back. Miriam got up and walked out where her Supervisor,Leon Was Waiting. Leon Raised an Eyebrow Upon Seeing Chika in the Room with Miriam but ignored Her.  
"Come Miss Stock,You have a Fan meet up in less than an Hour. What were you doing in there?" He asked,Still thinking about How Miriam had spent nearly an hour and a half in the Makeup room.  
"Sorry Leon,I was Talking With Chika" she Quietly Spoke. She knew what was coming Next.  
"Oh! You mean your Girlfriend!" He commented. There it was. Girlfriends.  
"Chika Isn't my Girlfriend! You know how much the News would report on that?!"  
"Is that really your Concern? The press? Just ask her out Already,We're all waiting for It! She Clearly Likes it! When you talk with her I Mean" Leon Pushed  
"Leon,can you Stop? I'm not gonna ask her out!" She shouted,A hint of anger Rising in her Tone. There's no way Chika genuinely Likes Me. The only reason she'd agree to being with me is cuz I'm Famous. She's Only nice to me Because She has to be... Miriam Thought. Leon Had turned his attention towards the growing Noise of Fans as they Cried out for Miriam. The Body Guards, Gakupo and CUL Were successfully Holding them back as The Two entered the Hall and Waved.  
"Hello Everyone,How's it going?!" Miriam Shouted to the crowd as she got behind CUL. The crowd was Especially Rowdy this time around she noticed.  
"Hey,Miss Stock,Maybe don't Rile them up more than they already Are?" She Heard CUL Mutter to Her. Gakupo Raised a Thumbs up in Agreement and nodded to show his approval of What CUL had said. Miriam Chuckled and took her seat at The Table and Let the Fans Line up for Photos and Signatures. The First person was a young Girl,Possibly About 10 years of Age and Her Father.  
"Hey Little Miss,Are you having Fun?" She Asked the girl.  
"YAH! I was at the Concert an' I gotta See you sing an' It was real cool!" The girl spoke Up. Her Father Laughed,  
"Now then Yuki,What do you Ask?" He leaned forward and Whispered,  
"OH YEAH!! Could you Sign my Book for me,Miriam?!" Yuki Pulled out a Book and Large Sharpie from her backpack and set it infront of Miriam,Wide Smile across her face  
"Awwwh,Of course I can,Dear!" She took the Marker and Opened the Book to see other Signatures From various other Singers. This Little Girl Gets around! Miriam Thought to herself as she Wrote down her Signature in the Book and handed it back to Yuki. Yuki let out a small Squeal as Her dad ushered her away and the next person Stepped up. Another Three hours gone by Taking Photos and Signing Often Strange Items. One Boy had approached Her With a Green doll. Not too bad, but then the Next person had Asked her to Sign their Shoulder. Abit weird,it it what it is. At least she didn't have someone Cosplaying as herself asking for a Photo. It had happened once,But it was Awkward with how Uncanny the Persons Cosplay was, and what made it even more weird for her was that it was a dude dressed as her.   
The next Day, Her co-Supervisor Lola had woken her up. Still early in the morning, But not too Early.


End file.
